


麻烦的叠加（more trouble）

by 要oor (74lingcc)



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Threesome, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/%E8%A6%81oor
Summary: （three some）red jon and blue jon to fuck dami





	麻烦的叠加（more trouble）

**Author's Note:**

> I used a translator

============================================

When Jonathan returned to Earth, they were still red and blue, but Damian failed to revive them, and even Red Kryptonite was lost. It happened to Cluck. Superman made his sons patient. First he made them stop looking like they were glowing. Then he made Twin bridges look like everyone except for the red and blue eyes.

But it's GonNa be a while before they merge.

"Not bad, little reds and blues. "

Damian, who had been forced to go back to school for going out without permission, looked at the new, introduced Jonathan and found it ironic. No one doubts their Gemini Status and accepts their cousin's premise, just as superman can work without a mask all the time, it seems that his son has the same talent for changing faces as he does.

"Can you tell us apart? "

Jonathan of one of them said.

"I told you one of you sounded smarter. "

Robyn seemed to remember something, and his face changed from one of derision to one of disapproval.

"Or is it a deeper feeling? "

Another, Jonathan, said he was blue, and they were wearing colored contact lenses, the artificial blue that made them look exactly the same.

Damian stopped talking. He looked a little angry, but he didn't want to have an attack.

"My God, you're shy! "

She was young, but in Damian's eyes she was outspoken.

"I don't, I don't have a problem with that kind of thing. "

Wayne returned to his old unkindness, and Damian began to look at the Jonathan with cold eyes, a defense against outsiders he didn't like. Damian never liked to make friends; he preferred to drive them away.

"Okay, you're angry. "

Red Jonathan didn't have the cold rage; he was more impulsive than blue, but now he looked at Damian almost defiantly. After he had seen Robyn in his condition, he had lost some equal respect for him, and looked upon his friend with a low, ambiguous contempt. The boy has not yet been able to deal with his current sense of discrimination, which is natural, but acquired morality can be obliterated.

"So we can't be friends. "

Asked blue, he could see Damian's resistance more calmly.

"What do you think. "

It's weird that rapists and victims can stand together and talk so calmly. Maybe they shouldn't use that word, but Damian is the victim of a sexual assault, and something bad has happened to them in the universe It's common for Evolution of biological complexity to have extremely dangerous hallucinations that trigger the urge to reproduce, and when the weaker partner panics and starts having sex so that they can reproduce, Jonathan isn't old enough to be on his own He was mesmerized by the low level tactics of the aliens, and Robyn managed to get them out, only to be treated this way.

The memory of being violated by both Jonathan is terrible, they don't know much, but they have too much power to act on their instincts, and Damian is bleeding profusely from the Groin He looked at the happy faces of the two men as he watched in disbelief, knowing that he was in so much pain that he wondered if he would have to amputate part of his intestine in the back to prevent the infection from spreading But nothing happened to him, just calm to the end, and the strength to ridicule the Little Red and blue team for their bad skills.

Blue Swears, he really can't get over the sight of Damian Robyn, who, disgusted with his face, wipes himself down with their Cape and then stuffs the bits of intestine that fall out He was covered with purple and red marks, but he was still strong enough to threaten them to get him water, or he would kill them for being dirty.  
It's arrogant, but the reds and blues don't argue. They obey Robyn in the beginning, but Damian's bad attitude takes the guilt out of them when they return to Earth Now you can even make fun of it to my face.

"Can we be closer? "

That evasive attitude causes the superboy to chase after him, like his prey before you, and Mian, unwilling to show weakness, vehemently denies it, and tells them to stay away from him.

"I hate you. "

"It's really sad. "

Red's insincere answer.

* * *

As Damian became more detached from the red and blue, he began to go to school less often and didn't hang out with the superboys on his night patrols. The red and blue twins seemed to have a good time working together in the Big City But Damian did not touch that part of the world, he denied that his heart was still beating, and he would occasionally despair at the thought of the difficulty he could not resist at that time, the unconquerable power Damian would remember how his father had protected his city in the midst of the troubles as a man, and he would calm down and think he could overcome that fear.

He shouldn't have to compete with superhumans.

But the occasional visit from the Jonathan distracted him, and he hated to see the smiling faces of the red and blue, the kind of good people who haven't experienced anything unusual They even carry with them the god of men's indifference, they have inherited the strongest blood in the world, the Kents have it in them, Mian is a nuisance, the sexual assault was the trigger, not the main cause Damian saw his own weakness in that matter, and this loathing of himself was so at odds with his own overconfidence that he was ready to spit on such powerful and wasteful fools.

"Can't you like me a little better? "

Blue Occasionally Asks Damian, who looks harmless, whose KRYPTONIAN DNA isn't bad, and Jonathan, who has a dreamy, almost oil painting loveliness, looks at Damian with such innocent eyes.

"The other guy screws up a lot, but I don't, Damian. I'm a lot saner than he is. "

"I can hear you! "

Red said in a loud voice.

"I don't like any of you. "

Jonathan would bring some snacks for Damian, but he wouldn't accept them. Damian was still adjusting, not having the heart to care for the other children.

This went on for a month, and superboy was always friendly, and Damian didn't really hate Jonathan, from his initial rejection to what he felt was an unnatural avoidance But the occasional flirtation and the desire for intimacy made him want to run away. Damian was talking about running away from two Jonathan, something he'd be able to handle if it was one.

But now he's really not sure.

 

* * *

"Your heart rate is increasing, Damian. "

Blue Holds Damian's hand, and Robyn attacks with a simple premonition that something is behind him, a subconscious habit.

"But I don't think it's restlessness. "

little red said:

"I still think you're shy, D. "

The red color still had that hunter's aggression about it. He looked at Damian with the same kind of eagerness in his eyes. He went back to Earth to learn more, but he seemed to misunderstand the nature of his relationship with Damian. Robyn thought it was an accident, but he thought it was love. That's a huge margin of error.

"So you think you can be presumptuous? "

Jonathan let go of Damien's hand. The blue one didn't want to make Damian more alert, but Robyn's persistent resistance made him feel a little helpless.

"No, but you're obviously avoiding us. "

"I have the courage to face you. "

Damian had a gnashing of teeth.

"Then can we resume our night patrol together. "

"This is different! "

"Then tell me why. "

Red's getting impatient.

"Robyn, you don't get lost in translation. "

Yes, Mian could not say. He could only acquiesce to what the Jonathan were doing.

* * *

Gradualism doesn't work for them, and the end result of resuming joint night patrols is that Damian is going to do something out of the ordinary.

The Jonathan believe that their impure human identities are not bound by social morality, that they seem to be misrepresenting themselves when dealing with criminals on their own, and that the superboys are somehow using their considerable powers to their advantage But only on Damian. Little Red would press him against the wall and kiss him when he had a sharp tongue, and he thought they could do such a thing. Jonathan had been inside Damian, and he had the right. Blue is more reserved, he doesn't do much out of the ordinary, but Damian is more frightened by the gesture of being too close, by the power imbalance, by the contrast between the Predator and the prey, by the pressure he places on him It's a terrible feeling to be oppressed by something that's too big.

"Oh, you get used to it, Damian. " 

Blue took him by the hand and kissed him on the back.

"there will be times when we will be even closer. "

He said, Damian Intolerance, or nowhere to run, he wouldn't turn to his father, Robyn didn't have much of a handle on relationships, it was his first relationship, but it sucked, and he offered his own personal space It was a cottage so that Jonathan wouldn't snatch him up and rape him anywhere, and at Jonathan's age, when Krypton was defined as an adult, there seemed to be a lot more exploration of adolescence and the Hormone Pompadour Damian was a little bit off, and maybe if he got older he could catch up with Jonathan. But now there's no chance for him to grow up.

Damian, he's pinned between the red and blue.

"It feels good, Damian. I'm glad you took the initiative. "

Little Red Detective went to Kiss Damian on the cheek, and he sat behind Damian, his hands naturally clasping Damian's waist.

"I think we need to be more formal. "

Damian said hesensed the tension too, though I couldn't imagine how. What delusion had led him to believe that Jonathan was a big, warm golden retriever?

"thanks for the bed, Damian. I'll undress you. " 

Blue undressed him in front of Damian. He looked gentle, but Damian caught his fingers.

"first, take a bath. There are five bathrooms. "

His Germaphobia is always so inappropriate.

Damian didn't think he was running away. The first time, it was for the wrong reasons, but this time it was his idea, and he was still a little scared that two aliens were going to fuck him, which was as bad as it sounds.

But Jonathan Pulled Damian out of the bathroom, and Robyn was red with steam. He was taken back to his place, and red was happy to press his head back and kiss him Mian's eyes were fixed on the Blue Jonathan in front of him, and he looked at them without irritation or envy. It was so strange to have a third person on the bed that Damian pushed back in a panic, only to accidentally touch something else.

"seriously, have you ever compared us? "

Blue asked Damian after the red stopped trying to kiss.

"I think you're both equally annoyed. "

Damian shied away from an expectant look. He felt strangely enough that he shouldn't have felt this way.

"And I think you'd be better off riding me than trying to ride the heads of those criminals. "

Red Is squeezed a little higher by Damian's provocation, and he reduces their distance further, forcing Damian to look up again, away from the Blue Line of sight.

"So when are you going to be back? "

Is He really GonNa go through that again? Damian no longer thinks his initiative is a good idea. He has two supernaturals to crush him, and he's only human . .

"Don't be afraid, Damian. At least I won't remind you of the pain. "

The Blue Jonathan seems to see through Damian's unease. He avoids it because he has tried unpleasant behavior from the beginning, but Jonathan will learn that his superpowers allow him to spy on many human methods, such as oral sex He pulled Damian down and went to suck his Dick.

"You... "

The sudden stimulation caused him to grip Jonathan's head. The boy's hair was soft and smooth, and the thigh muscles on it felt strange. Perhaps Damian didn't think he had the chance to touch Jonathan's hair Blue backed out and kissed the top of Damien's penis, the tip of his tongue against the Pale opening of his urethra, and Damian shivered as he watched him pull out a Dildo. Damian's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Holy Shit! "

Damian wanted to struggle, and he was willing to accept Jonathan because they weren't grown up, and that didn't include letting him get stuck in an adult size.

"Shh, Shh, calm down. "

Red In the back presses down on Damian's upper body, and his penis fills with blood near Robyn's face, so clearly that the swelling of the flesh makes Damian want to run, and he can feel Jonathan's penis against his neck But his shoulders are pinned.

"I'm afraid we're not going to be able to expand you properly, " he said. "We're going to be so excited to get inside you that we won't be able to control our power, so we need something else to do it for us. "

Damian felt his neck being raped. Jonathan rubbed his ears. The tip of his penis rubbed against the side of his ear. Damian's eyes widened in fear You know, if Jonathan really had the power to fuck his way in, he wouldn't want to die in a comical act like that.

"Don't be afraid, you're impotent. "

The Blue Bird under Moshodamian softens with his face. He lifts his waist to spread his hips so that he can see the hole below, which is constricted with tension. Jonathan blows into the Hole And shoved the lube-soaked dildo inside.

"No... you can't have that thing... It's illegal... "

The sensation of being stretched out from behind made Damian white faced, and he flinched. Jonathan's penis was turning the flesh of his neck red, and now he was being fucked in the corner of his mouth, which made Damian very uncomfortable to talk.

"But it's easy to get, Damian. We all know that. "

Xiao Hong did not bring his contact lenses today, the blood-red eyes in the room is very dazzling.

"I'll take it easy, Damian. Please relax. "

Blue slowly squeezes the DILDO into his head from behind, and he kisses his heaving stomach, which is puffed up by exercise, and Jonathan Licks it with his tongue And get the string soggy.

This steadier slowness was not what Damian wanted, he thought he would be roughly stretched out and done quickly, instead of the foreplay of one Jonathan touching his waist and another Jonathan trying to fuck his mouth Damian was being groped so hard down there that he couldn't stand the earnest probing. He wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth little red pressed his head and shoved his penis into his mouth.

"Don't talk so much at this time, Robin. "

He wasn't afraid that Damian would bite him, and Damian couldn't, and while he was pushing the tip of his penis against the top of his chin, Blue Jonathan lowered his head and held Damian's bird in his mouth He found Damian's half-erection hard, and went to make him stand up completely.

Now, as Damian tenses his muscles in vain, his back hole slowly stuffed with a Dildo and his front tucked in, the Blue Jonathan plays with his tongue and the red plays with his mouth The other person seemed happy that his tongue was trying to push the contents of his mouth out, and Damian's tongue was doing nothing to make him more comfortable.

"You want to come. "

Blue judged that his lower lip could touch Damian's balls, and something was throbbing there. Jonathan raised his eyes and made contact with him in front of him. Then Damian was let go of his mouth for a moment and they turned him over Jonathan tossed away the small piece of Dildo he had inserted in the back, and proceeded to insert it into the still gaping hole.

"ooh! -- "

Damian didn't have any preconceived notions about this kind of impulsive behavior. He was impaled on the belly of Red Jonathan, but there was no shaking. Damian's jaw was Jonathan's penis, and superboy was incredibly hard His stuff is still standing there.

"Go on, Damian. " 

Red Holds his head down so that Damian's mouth can completely wrap around his Dick, and Robyn's teeth are such a turn on that he doesn't even have to knock out the white flakes and let Damian suck his Dick so bad The corners of Damian's mouth were red, the ends of his eyes were red, Robyn didn't resist much, he was shy, but he didn't resist, the blows behind him didn't seem to last forever, Jonathan was unusually gentle He slowly rubbed Robyn's intestines, as if to impress upon him his shape.  
Everything was moving slowly, making Damian a little urgent, his back unnaturally contracting, his waist a little soft. Blue Senses Damian's weakness, he bends down to embrace her limp lower body, and uses his hands to squeeze the semen out of his penis. Damian is about to ejaculate, but he's just shy of it. Jonathan's hands are dexterous He opened Damien's urethra with his fingers, Superman's fingers powerful, and Damian was so taut it was like milking a cow.

"Take your time. "

Red Leaned back slightly so that Damian could stare at him. Robyn's mouth was Puffy, and he looked up disapprovingly at Jonathan, but with little force for the reason of slow ejaculation, his mean mouth unable to speak And it felt good to have a throbbing throat inside, which Samuel liked, his penis slowly oozing with precum, and he wanted Robyn to taste him.

"You... "

Damian, of course, knew that something was coming out of his mouth, and he spat it out, but Jonathan held his head and couldn't get out of the way, so he pulled a few strings and squirted some cum into Damian's face.

"Ha, you look good like that. "

Bored, Damian pressed his face against the sheet to wipe the stuff off his face. The top of his head was little red's penis. The Guy hadn't gone soft yet, and he was sticking it in his hair. Damian thought that was enough.

"Don't play around. "

He thought of this Jonathan as an inquisitive estrus, with bright red eyes, who wrapped his hand around Damian's as he placed it over his stuff, and who was masturbating with her hand.

"I like you, Damian. That's why I have such feelings for you. "

Damian was tired. He was still being held by little blue. The bird was still twitching with pleasure. Damian couldn't get rid of the hand Jonathan was still steady in the back, as if his hand were caressing his balls.

"Can you change your position? "

It was too much for him. Robyn was knee deep in the bed, his hands were wrapped around his penis, and Damian felt like he was being propped up from behind Jonathan seemed to enjoy seeing Damian in such an awkward state.

"Come on, or the night will end too soon. "

Blue says to red, it's like they're planning something, and Damian feels like he's being pushed back, and red is pressing his leg, looking down at where Blue Jonathan meets blue.

"There's still room. "

As he spoke, he slid his finger toward the perineum. Damian's back was pressed into place without a crease, but Jonathan slipped a finger under it. The distension was bad. Damian took him away. Robyn was sweating Even his voice trembled a little.

"I'll do it. "

He came to Tuck the rest of Jonathan in himself.

So Robyn looks like a novice, and he sort of ruefully touches Jonathan's penis, and little red smiles and bites into his breast, which is where Robyn doesn't have a lot of scars, and it's still soft, with a little bit of his newborn fat The child's breast is a little outstanding arc, so look like a kind of fat light.

As he reached behind him, he couldn't help but touch Samuel's penis, which was already inside. It was too hot and too hot, and now blue was holding the socket of his leg so he could spread his legs Jonathan lay back on Damian's shoulder, his blue eyes a little dull, but inside they were all warm.

"It feels good when you touch me like that. "

Blue stopped thrusting, and he quietly let Damian take the lead. Robyn's fingers weren't very flexible at the moment. He wasn't very skilled at pulling on his mucous membranes. Jonathan looked through his eyes You can almost see him turning over his own intestines.

"You'RE GONNA get hurt, d. "

"whatever. "

Damian just wanted to make room for Jonathan in front of him, who was biting his chest until it bled. He didn't know what was so funny about men's Nipples But it was a shame that Jonathan was pulling on the tips of his nipples with his teeth.

"So stop biting! "

Damian really hates this Jonathan Guy! He went to push red's head.

"You're like a son of a dog——！！！ "

The Blue Jonathan still had sex, but this guy was playing with him like he was a toy.

"I love to leave my mark on you, Damian, your bruises are someone else's. "

He went to Kiss Damian, not caring that he had just put Damian in his mouth, and Robyn, gagged by his tongue, struggled to squeeze a head through his little hole, holding red's penis in his hand Damian was letting someone else rape her. It sounded dirty.

The red was still pressing forward, Damian felt dizzy as he fully entered, the underside was too crowded, he was stretched, the swelling of his spine felt like a drug addict, he was trained to resist drugs Damian didn't want to indulge himself. He was being fucked by the best bloodline in the world.

"So... you... "

He turned away from the Red Kiss, and the sweat on his forehead made his hair wet. Damian wiped the sweat from his eyes and saw in his hand that it was Jonathan's unwiped semen This guy's just GonNa let him kiss with this? !

"Is it really not a pervert... "

They'd already fucked him in the back hole, and it was weird to think of the two guys'penises rubbing inside him.

"We are one, and little red is my left hand. "

Blue explanation.

Instead of the usual retort, he seems to be enjoying himself, repeatedly pushing Damian back, and he starts biting another breast of Damian's, only to discover that Robyn has been bitten red on the front, for INSENSITIVITY'S SAKE It looked so red and bloodless that Damian suspiciously touched his swollen nipple, only to feel it tingle with pain.

"You guys are... "

He didn't want to go on night rounds with a band aid on, and Damian's serious face turned red as Robyn, under his uniform, nipple to nipple, was lewd and lascivious, a disgrace to his profession.

"Let's play. "

Blue Jonathan touched his penis from behind, and he seemed to like Damian's bird, his hands slipping on the boy's still growing penis, where the skin was soft and tender, and Damian couldn't tear his hand away He couldn't push his head off his chest, but he didn't have his hands tied, and Robyn was mortified.

"happy？"

Damian felt, for the first time, as if he were being caught in a trap, but a pet in someone else's hands. He couldn't get out of all the sensitive places he was being played with. He felt comfortable and unfree He could only whine and squeal in the fingers of others, but he was still trying not to Moan, the soft, impulsive sound in his throat that Damian thought he was going to lose his voice.

"That's love. "

Correction, Jonathan.

 

* * *

Damian had forgotten when he collapsed, he didn't think it made sense to count time, and the moon was there the last time he was awake, and they arrived at the villa in the afternoon Damian gave Jonathan a difficult order to clean him up.

The feeling of being hollowed out really made Damian not want to see Jonathan again, he didn't know how many times he'd been played with, and the swelling in his abdomen from something else made him want to throw up, and Damian was glad he hadn't eaten Really fucked and puked. He's probably GONNA kill himself.

A calm sleep has no dreams, but Damian is well trained not to let himself fall into a real coma, and the feeling of hanging on for dear life is uncomfortable but gives him a sense of security.

So he was woken up in the morning by Jonathan.

"You're awake. "

Damian found himself lying on his stomach, other sparrows were calling, and Jonathan was holding him by the waist and biting his back.

"... you..."

Robyn opened his mouth, and he found it difficult to speak.

"You can lip-read, Damian. I can see the blood in your throat. "

Jonathan's breath dripped down his tailbone, and Damian's eyes narrowed as he pondered whether it was a mistake to respond to Jonathan, who was too much of a control freak. He's still a kid. Damian doesn't want a kid.

You recovered? ]

It's been almost three months, and he's forgotten what it's like to have one super boy.

"Yes. "

Samuel looked up from behind him, his red and blue eyes red with the aftereffects of fusion, like those of a cat with different eyes, where the light of a Predator seeps through them.

"... Last night..."

Damian's voice was hoarse. He knew how to regulate himself, like the muscles of his throat.

All in all, he had suffered a great loss, and Damian was clean as a whistle, but this feeling of clearness did not give him much pleasure; he could have avoided it.  
"But you're happy. Don't use your mean voice, Damian. "

As an unpleasant punishment, Jonathan took a bite out of Damian's hip, and Damian tried to roll over, but was pinned down and unable to turn.

"What are you going to do. "

Something's wrong. Why does it feel so weird to be a superboy again.

"You're getting fucked in the back. "

Jonathan didn't answer. He seemed to be a lover, chewing a piece of meat named Damian. It's like a first-love disaster.

"Don't look there! "

It didn't feel good to be left out in the open air after all, the cold morning air made Damian Shiver a little, he didn't like the sight of his private parts, he felt it was a kind of excessive intrusion into the field. Jonathan knew of Damian's bad habits, but he had taken him down, so he had to remove Robyn's sting and place him in his arms, under the protection of his last name, which he did not have on Krypton But he will.

"Aren't you used to me playing with your bird? "

Jonathan's fingernails were used maliciously to scrape out the intestines. The mucous membranes behind Damian were swollen and engorged with blood, and bright patches of color were visible in the otherwise bloodless areas, as if all it took was a little effort to break the bleeding Damian is getting his toes dug out.

"Don't come... "

The boy wondered if he was going to get a cramp. Damian didn't want to have that nightmare. He grabbed the sheet and tried to pull himself away, but Jonathan wouldn't let him. He pressed Damian's Waist Bury your face in his ass.

"Samuel! YOU SON OF A-- "

He did it, Damian's legs were so weak that he couldn't even finish what he was going to say, and Jonathan licked him where he was swollen, and the sound of his wet tongue made Damian's ears red.

"You get used to everything I do to you. "

Something more out of the ordinary, something more incredible. Jonathan was not ashamed, perhaps because the sexual excitement made him feel less dirty, and he stuck his tongue into the meat of Damian's intestines, which tasted like blood. He didn't think she'd actually bite through it.

But Damian was still trembling, he was not a blank about this sort of thing, but this was his first experience, a boy who could be proud in the field of murder, but here he was just crushed under the weight of Jonathan, huddled together Haugou's ascetic upbringing had made him fearful of pleasure and ashamed of desire, a shame Damian had not yet been able to fully shield from.

"I'm sorry. "

Blood seeps from the back of Jonathan's mouth, the mucous membranes are torn and cleansed, he can't stand Jonathan's tongue, and Damian's penis is so swollen that he can't help but raise his waist to make room for it So he can rub against the sheets. Robyn's brain was suffocating, and he was unconsciously addicted to desire.

It was a good sign, or at least Jonathan thought that he had reached out and masturbated Damian enough for one night to acquaint him with Robyn's bird, which had very little pubic hair and was a patch of perfectly polished, slightly stiff urethra from ejaculation He pinched it and stroked Damian's pouch.

"Hmmm... let go... "

When ejaculation became a habit, Damian wanted to relax, the corners of his eyes red, the back of his mouth open and soft, and Jonathan could feel Damian kicking him in the shins, but he ignored it and ate the blood from his intestines. His tongue churned inside, and Damian's underside was hard as a rock. He broke off Jonathan's hand that was squeezing his penis. Jonathan had a mind of his own, and his mouth worked with the frequency of his hands to make Damian EJACULATE EASILY Robyn became a pushover, panting weakly on the bed and shaking only when Jonathan ran his nose over the perineum.

"You're okay, right? "

The morning erection made Kent so horny that his penis was still waiting to be buried somewhere hot and humid to have a good time, and Damian's silence suggested some kind of compromise, as Samuel raised his partner's waist and pushed the erect penis back into the hole.

"Ha... "

Damian opens his mouth and says nothing. He makes a gurgling sound, thick and sweet, in the slow entry sequence, as Robin Arches his back to make Jonathan more comfortable, a combination that delights the superboy He stretched himself over it and pulled at Damien's breasts, which were red and profligate, and which gave him a strange appetite.

"It hurts. "

Damian half opened his eyes and indulged in the gesture, either because he was losing his temper or because he didn't have the strength to lose his temper. The accumulation of pleasure made his mind drowsy. He asked Jonathan to change his position, a position that allowed him to breathe.

Jonathan pulled it out to turn him over, and he pulled Damien's legs apart and went into the open space, the front of which allowed him to see Robyn's face more clearly, the face of the man bearing a sort of weary decay He pressed forward to Kiss Damian's eyelids so he could close them. He can't play with Damian's birds anymore.

"sweet dreams. "

Jonathan really didn't mind being raped, he let Damian go to sleep in the morning, he let Robyn be raped in his dreams, the act of rape didn't let Damian sleep well, he had a nightmare that he couldn't close his legs, and he woke up in the afternoon Superboy's not here anymore.

Damian exhaled. He's been washed clean.

 

* * *

The weight of the uniform gave Damian a sense of security, knowing that after 10 hours of being naked and with an embarrassing pain in his chest and back, he really had to strap on his own breasts The guy at the drugstore handed him a box of cute, colorful things, and Damian, humiliated at his age, had to do it in front of a mirror.

It shouldn't be a low grade fever, Robyn judged. He could take it even if he was pushed around by a superboy. But the enhanced body shouldn't be ridden by a superhuman. Damian was at a low ebb He felt that he had done something wrong, but there was no way to correct it.

"Don't come... "

The boy said harshly, his stomach full of anger, the heart to a guy named Jon on the blacklist, the first love is too bad, he even dare not defecate vigorously, urethral mouth abuse, excessive Damian had a stupefying pain when he peed, and he didn't know what to do with all the sexual marks, which were different from a hickey or a cut, and he couldn't patch them up, sew them up, or swell them until they needed bleeding It might have taken a shirt off to pretend it didn't happen, but it could have been worse. Damian found himself walking like a little deformed from too much fucking, and his back had to be bent by the hollow pain The thighs are too wide open to return to their normal appearance, too soft to stand with bones, and unable to close together properly.

Well, he could do something about it, Damian finally found something to do, he gave himself a needle to regulate the jumble of nerves, the medicine to make up for the kidney fluid would take time to kick in, the routine exercise cleared his head Damian had broken fifteen dummies and was finally able to repress the murderous rage that had been lurking there for so long. As he passed by the weapons room, he remembered Jonathan's face and wondered if he should take a Kryptonite with him on his night patrol to try to kill an alien He was humiliated in some way, but he was told it was love.

Damian pursed his lips as he admitted he had accepted.

 

* * *

 

Only he didn't think it was going to happen so soon, Damian crouched on the roof and sensed something was wrong, he looked up from the GARGOYLE, Jonathan showed no sign of covering his breath, he was just floating in the air, his back to the Moon His eyes sparkled at Damian.

Robyn almost jumped, he did, Damian admitted for the first time what he was afraid of, and now he just wanted to run.

"Why did you run away, Robyn? Do you have the strength to ride another crime? " 

The boy's eyes were still red and blue, but he was in high spirits. He picked Damian up in his arms, dizzy with speed, and Damian covered his mouth He found himself propped up against a wall by Superman, in a red light district with a ceiling blocking his view.

"Are you trying to kill me? "

It was at least eighteen stories high, but the jumble of buildings wasn't big enough to kill Damian. He could catch the rising roofs and run away if Jonathan would let him go.  
"No, Damian, I thought I was going it alone tonight, but I'm glad I ran into you. "

The little boy in the Damn Cape was now shiny and handsome as hell, Jonathan wasn't ugly, there were plenty of women who liked his genuinely cute face and wanted to stroke his head like a warm golden retriever, and now, damian shivered under the Golden Retriever's weight, and he didn't forget that the first thing Jonathan said when he saw him was to Taunt Him You know, he wasn't old enough to shop with adult criminals.

"But I'm going it alone. You let go of me. "

Robyn didn't even bother to look at Jonathan's face, so he talked to him sideways. Jonathan wasn't happy about Damian's obvious avoidance, so he kissed the grumpy kid and waited for him to look at him.

"We're a team, D, and you want to leave me again? ''

"I didn't leave you, superboy. You're old enough to be your own man now. "

The pressure on the corners of his mouth came back, and Jonathan seemed to be addicted to kissing. The little boy, with his whole family, loved hugs and kisses, and now he had a close companion, and he should do it to him. But Damian wasn't used to being hugged for no reason, let alone kissed on the Cheek, and he let Jonathan do it uncomfortably with a black face He was a little out of breath from the way his chest held him against the wall.

"But I don't want to be independent, D, I want to be with you. "

It sounded familiar, and Robyn remembered that he, too, had wanted to be with his parents, an unkind memory that upset Damian, except that he was angry, and a little bossy about pushing Jonathan away, but it didn't work.

`WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER! "

"Why? "

Jonathan was still rubbing against him, and the young man's first time was always full of dissatisfactions, and his energy was too boundless.

"there was no reason. I didn't envision US having this relationship. "

Damian finally went to see superboy, and the look of delight on his face was just too much for him. Robyn had a strange temper, and sometimes he didn't know what he wanted.

"Well, what do you think the relationship is, Damian? "

He lifted the green mask so that Damian could see him clearly.

"not this close, anyway. "

He tried to get the blindfold back, but Jonathan kissed him, and the other one was looking at him with his eyes open. Damian opened his mouth unnaturally. It seemed like the first time they had ever kissed like this, but Jonathan smiled on the way.

"You ate sugar. "

Superboy didn't expect Damian to make such a cute move, knowing the little man was always serious.

"That's pressed chocolate. "

Gee, why does this teasing bother him so much? Damian frowned and looked at Jonathan, who was about to bury his face in his chest.

"Oh. "

The Sharp Robyn label scratched his face, but there was no trace of it.

"That's a bit of a problem. "

He just took it off and threw it upstairs with the mask, super strength made it so easy for him to do this, and when Damian realized it wasn't right, his belt came off The sound of heavy objects banging against the concrete made him feel bad, and Damian felt that Jonathan was going to tear him down.

"You... "

He floundered, supporting Jonathan with an embarrassed look on his face. Damian was now propped open on his legs, and superboy was holding him up in midair.

"I'm hard. "

Samuel was embarrassed to say.

"No... suck it up. "

It was some sort of demonic declaration, and Damian was turning white, and he would soon remember the pleasure and torment of the night before, but now he could not escape this place.

"I can't stand it, Damian. Don't you think this place is private and romantic? "

"This is not the place to flirt! "

Humans can't stop the supernatural, and Jonathan is helping him take off his shoes, at a slow, measured pace, his lower armor being thrown one by one onto the roof of the building, and Damian is soon left with nothing but his clothes Only Jonathan didn't take off his cape, so Damian looked like he was under a big blanket.

"No one will find out, I promise. "

He pulled Robyn's legs apart so he could clamp his waist.

"I always thought your top looked like a little skirt. "

"When did you become so abnormal? "

Damian seems to be in the same state as he was last night, unshackled and helpless, and this gives him the illusion that his limbs are superfluous and that he can't shake superhumans like this Only to be held down and played with.

"It's not abnormal. I know my hormones are high and they're kind of messing with me. "

Jonathan Bit Damian on the collar. He could open the TURTLENECK and expose the marks inside. He could see they were still there when he took off Robyn's Pants His legs and the bird were swollen, and his fingers went to the back of the burrow, and Damian's reaction was overdone. He was completely curled up in his feet, trying to ball himself up, but Jonathan patiently pulled one of his legs over his shoulder.

"It won't hurt. I won't bleed you there. "

It was an accident this morning. Jonathan didn't expect it, but Damian didn't seem to feel any pain. He didn't cry. But Jonathan never saw Damian cry.

"It's not that... I don't want to do this... "

They're not animals, they're not meant to be together, they're not meant to be together, and they're not meant to be fucking pregnant. It doesn't make sense.

"But I think, Damian, I want to rub off your thorns. "

It was plain as day that Damian did not expect Jonathan to try to dominate him, or to humiliate him in this way? No, he's really scared.

"It's low. "

Damian judged.

"But it's working, D, and I like it, too. Have you noticed the increased frequency of your shaking in my arms? "

"It makes you happy to take advantage of my weaknesses. "

It was an attack, and Robyn's impetuosity subsided as he examined the Superman's son with a cool eye.

"I just like how helpless you are. "

Jonathan doesn't think he's doing anything cruel, he seems to ignore the human and superhuman bodies, and Samuel tries to include Damian in the pleasure, like the pink guy in love who shares everything Accustomed to Damian's coldness by his longtime partner, Jonathan Smiles, kisses the unforgiving face and pulls out his toy of the night, an Airplane Cup.

"..."

Damian couldn't take it anymore. He looked at the adult toy in surprise. He couldn't combine the female reproductive system with the almost innocent face. Jonathan looked as pure as ever He slowly squeezed through the woman's plastic entrance and poured in the torn lubricant.

"You've used one of these? ! "

Damn it, is there a generation gap between him and Jonathan, or has he been left behind in some way.

"It's got instructions. It doesn't look too hard. I chose the smallest size. Damian, you should be able to get in. "

"Me? ! "

Superboy's voice wasn't lowered, but it sounded conspiratorial. He grabbed Damian's hands while he was still off Then insert the softened cup into Damian's trembling bird.

"ooh! "

It was so cold that the GEL dripped down into his privates, causing Damian to wince again. He didn't have an erection. The toy wouldn't fit.

"It's not done. "

Jonathan shook his head. He let go of Damian's hand. Robyn was so torn up about it that his face turned pale. But Jonathan wasn't going to let him go. Jon was literally grabbing Damian's Penis Just like that. Just like that.

"All right. "

Inside the soft plastic was Damian's limp flesh, which he mimicked thrusting and grabbing a few times, and Damian was so angry he just hit him on the head.

"Stop it! "

He was sticking a woman's fake organs in someone else's hands, and the inexplicable public humiliation made Damian angry.

"No, and you're... feeling it. "

The searching look in Robyn's eyes was suffocating, and Jonathan's lack of a smile was frightening.

"I thought you were gay. "

His hand was still pressing on the Dildo, the pressure simulating the internal squeezing, and as the package began to warm up inside, Damian panicked. He'd been in a trance ever since he'd seen the woman's Genitals This reaction didn't escape Jonathan's kinetic vision, the way he pressed down so that Damian could fully push in, the comfort of the package giving Robyn a sickly flush.

"You think so. "

Wayne put his hand on the Dildo for the first time, and Damian looked at Jonathan, who was surprisingly unsullied.

"Or maybe you don't like my hands and mouth. "

Superboy smiled and accepted the fact that he was bad at it.

"Then I'll have to solve mine, too. "

Jonathan grabbed Robyn's foot, which was barely hanging from his waist, and yanked open the chain to let the penis out.

"I don't care. "

He couldn't hide his frustration, and Damian tried to take the leg off Jonathan's shoulder. It wasn't hard for him, but he was tired Only Jonathan pressed forward to block Damian's movement, and he told Robyn to arch his back so they could get close.

"There's still some lubricant. "

The contents of the Cup Soggy Damian's underside, and Jonathan on his groin side, the feeling of slipping past Damian, he wondered if superboy was just going to go in there He puts his head between Damien's neck and breathes it in slowly.

"feel it, D, I think you'll remember me... "

He pulled Robyn's hips with both hands. Damian lost both support points, and the lack of gravity made him subconsciously strangle Jonathan, in which case he had no choice but to lean on the Trapeze He grabbed Jonathan's hair with one hand and played with his Dildo with the other. Anyway, he thinks it's more fun than Samuel sticking his Dick in him.

The back hole slowly pushes into a head, then into the lower part, and Damian is glad that Jonathan is not so old that he tears blood from the back, but he is growing up, too The intestines aren't part of the sexual function yet, and they're small and tight, and they always attract some kind of pervert to a place like this.

"Do you like the front or the back? Damian, it seems too easy for me to get in. "

Jonathan liked to talk a lot during the drill, and Damian wasn't sure if that was a complaint, but he pointed out Jonathan's small:

"maybe it's the size, well, the front. "

Samuel's getting a little desperate.

"I'll grow up, Damian, and you'll have more fun. "

"I don't think so. Don't use that word. "

"Too reserved, Robyn. "

Jonathan let go, and he used Robyn's weight to push against him.

"I haven't actually given you the Airplane Cup yet. "

Damian stops breathing, he tries to pull superboy out of his neck by his hair, but the guy reaches for his junk, he takes Damian's hand off the Dildo, and he presses down on something.

"ooh! -- "

There was a sudden metallic vibration on the tip, and Damian could feel something tingling his genitals. The pressure on the opening of the Urethra was so intense that he wanted to pee, but Jonathan couldn't get him to cross his legs.

"There's a bouncing egg, Damian. " 

He grabbed Damian's hands and pushed them up, so much so that Samuel nearly crushed the bones of Damian's hand to pieces. Robyn's head was caved in by an external force, and his hands were pressed into it, and the cement grazed some of the skin But he didn't yell out from the pain, because Jonathan blocked it, and he kissed Damian again, reaching under his uniform and accidentally reaching for the OK strap.

It's so dirty. ]

Jonathan's half squinted eyes betrayed a smile, and he couldn't speak. He strained his eyes, the pain in his arms drawing his attention, but the shock and thrust of his lower body made his temples throb He was barely conscious in the double tap, and the stimulation made him ejaculate, but the Dildo blocked his urethra, and Damian shook his head to speak, but Jonathan pushed him deeper into the wall He maintained his rhythm, tearing open the band aid that got in the way and rubbing Damian's chest, a slowness so disconnected from the pleasure Robyn was experiencing that his chest beat became smaller and smaller until Jonathan let go The lack of oxygen nearly knocked him out.

"HA-AH... "

Damian couldn't even breathe, so Jonathan covered his mouth.

"Don't make a sound unless you want three people within 10 meters of you to hear you scream. "

Samuel was sure that Damian would hear this. Robyn was so proud of himself that he knew that Damian could not see him clearly. Robyn's eyes were full of mist, and his lower lip clenched subconsciously Jonathan, meanwhile, was holding the Dildo and pressing it down.

"ooh! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Damian had bitten his tongue to suppress the noise. His newly ejaculated urethra was still sensitive, but Jonathan was still trying to stimulate it.

"It's bleeding. "

Superboy pinched his mouth open and kissed him pityingly, and he was only now beginning to feel it. He was excited to jerk off Damian. The DILDO was still in motion, and Damian was on the verge of collapse.

"You can take it. "

Robin could barely hear Jonathan, who was held there for two hours until he was jerked out of his mind by a game that shot him so deep into his inner thighs, that Jonathan, in some brutal fashion, had worn the cup He reluctantly discarded the toy and wrapped the sleeping child in Robyn's cloak. Damian couldn't close his eyes completely. Under the PINK lids were fluttering eyeballs When Robyn wasn't so weak, Jonathan was almost ashamed. He seemed to have gotten carried away and hurt Damian by accident. The hand injury wasn't serious, but Damian wouldn't be able to use his hands for a while.

Maybe he still needs me to feed him, superboy thought guiltily. He should take care of Damian for a while.

* * *

Don't wake up.

Damian had ordered himself to be sober, and he was now covered with uneasiness, for Jonathan Lay beside him.

He could confirm that it was Jonathan, that the feeling of non human oppression was somehow genetic and overbearing, that Damian would feel suffocated, that he was slowing down the physical nerve to explore, that he was pretending he was asleep He doesn't want Jonathan to find out.

It was just that he had a hard time grasping the sense of lucidity that Robyn's body was overused, that all the tired nerves were calling for another deep sleep, that Damian was a little groggy, that he was in some sort of Lucid Dream But because Jonathan was lying next to him, he let himself go.

"D? "

There was a voice in his ear, but Damian did not answer, and his eyes were still half closed, with an unhealthy bluish hue below.

"Relax. "

Damian flinched when someone grabbed him, but the warmth of the force made him slowly lose his tension and the softness of his hands and feet dispelled the stiffness.  
"To tell you the truth, I kind of like the scarred look of you. "

The hand slid from his shoulder to his chest, the finger painted something, and the feeling of grabbing and rubbing it with other erotic intensity began to get weird, and Damian involuntarily opened his mouth, which he would subconsciously inhale harder at the moment That's the premise of the crisis. He's going to suffer a lack of oxygen and some sort of embarrassment.

"feeling it? "

Jonathan felt a little strange, and he began to approach Damian, pulling his whole body into his arms.

Robyn was wide awake at this range of motion, but he read himself a sign, so he didn't open his eyes and stayed in bed.

"Wake Up. "

He tried to wake Damian up and give him a present, but the uncooperative nature of the other man made Jonathan's mouth curl.

"Do you want me to do it the way I did yesterday. "

Samuel was holding onto Damian's shoulder blade. He bit her gently, and his hand began to stretch down his belly. But Damian's tightness made him give up, so he touched her waist Rub your feet against each other's legs.

"Like tongue into your vagina? "

He knew what he was talking about, Damian said, opening his eyes in a flash.

"Good Morning? "

The Sun was shining through the glass onto the bed, and Damian was a little agitated. He tried to get out of the bed, but as soon as he sat up he was hugged by Jonathan.

"Let me go! "

He was genuinely and utterly afraid that the stick would get burnt.

"No! Damian! I have a present for you! " 

"I don't want it! "

Superboy's gift wasn't easy, and Damian was now forced to kneel under the weight of the weight on his back. He made a conscious effort to cover the bird, but found his hand wasn't very flexible. Oh, and last night Jonathan broke his hand bone.

"I'm not playing with your bird. "

He did have some restraint, but Jonathan's restraint was touching his thigh, and Damian was so caught up in the grasping that he felt compelled to put his legs together, but his current point of support did not.

"You! How! Still have so much energy! "

Morning Bob! Why does Jonathan still have a morning erection! Damian really wanted to swear that he was going to stay away from this non-human.

"Soon, Damian, you won't feel a thing... " 

Jonathan's voice was muffled, and his penis slowly worked its way into Moshodamian's hip, squeezing it in.

"If you don't want to be on your knees, you can be next to me. "

It seemed like a normal thing to do, except that Damian really didn't want to move, and he relied on Jonathan holding his waist instead of collapsing into it, or maybe he really did give in to the line, don't play with his Dick. .. Robyn has fallen.

"Do you really want to do that? "

He extricates a hand to push Jonathan against his head, but superboy rubs his face against his armpit, opens his mouth, and licks it up.

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Damian couldn't explain what it was like, his hands shaking uncontrollably as he held Jonathan's hair, his face blushing slightly, but the boy didn't care, so he stuck out his tongue and licked it again Damian's going soft on half his body.

"You... don't lick... there... "

It was so strange that Damian was struck by this new awkwardness and didn't know how to react. Jonathan's hand on his waist was still digging into his belly button, and the rhythm of the squeeze behind it didn't stop, and Damian was frozen in this position Waiting for Jonathan to come early.

"Don't you touch yourself. "

The joint tension caused Jonathan to loosen up a bit so that Damian could lower his hand. He hadn't learned how to treat broken bones, so he simply put a band aid on the skin that had slipped.

"I don't want it! "

Robyn now had only his hands free, his genitals engorged by the slow, Eerie pleasure, some of them standing pitifully in the air. Jonathan looked over Damian's shoulder. He really wanted to touch it.

"You jerk off, D, I'm not touching it. "

He's threatening me!

Damian blushed and pursed his lips in silence, but Jonathan didn't urge him to speak. He just hovered over Damian's little bird, the little superman sucking beside him, and Damian was leaning against his shoulder, his face full of reluctance.

"... will you come soon. ."

He's been on his knees for almost 10 minutes.

"I'd be very interested "

The cheerful tone was completely out of place in this situation, and Damian impatiently fiddled with his gloves, his palms moving unevenly, the backs of his hands sticking too much to his fingers The bright colors of the children's pattern were a little harsh, and Damian jerked himself mournfully until he could barely ejaculate.

"I feel it. "

Jonathan said.

"I know. "

The beating of his heart was so great that his back shook, and Damian could feel the damage to his male self esteem as he looked at the sparse semen in his hands.

"By the way, Damian, I thought I told you I'd get you a present. "

Damian instinctively raised his guard. He watched defensively as Jonathan pulled something out of the duvet. It was a pair of boxes. It looked like jewelry.

"I almost ran out of my allowance, which I've been saving since I was five years old. "

Jonathan opened it and showed it to Damian. It was a ring, plain platinum, with a small diamond on top.

"Why. "

The significance was too great, Damian deadpanned subconsciously, for him to be able to rejoice in the situation.

"I just thought I should give you this. "

Jonathan knew that Damian was rich, but he didn't seem to care about the contrast. He brought the ring to his hand. It was a little too big, but it wouldn't fall off.

"Your fingers might come loose. "

Sure enough, the child's hands were too soft to hold the ring, Damian couldn't control his fingers, his hands were still in a nervous state, just stained with semen And the brightly colored band-aids on top ruin the beauty of the scene. But Damian seemed relieved.

"inappropriate. "

He didn't fit, Damian watched the ring fall, but Jonathan caught it.

"never mind, I'll just have a look. "

Samuel brought it up to Damian again, and he took Robyn's hand and enjoyed it.

"It's a shame. I'll buy it again when you're older, Damian. I'll save up. "

The KRYPTONIAN was a little dismissive of earth money, and Jonathan casually snapped the ring off and, in Damien's absurd eyes, hitched it to his penis.

"I love you. "

He hugged Damian from behind again, but Robyn was still surprised. He looked at the dirty ring around his genitals and thought he was being forced into something.

An unseemly fit of stomach cramps made Damian throw up.

 

End


End file.
